Apologize
by AkaiYuu
Summary: Sebastian has never apologized before, ever. Even when he screwed up big time to his only brother. But when the said brother told him to apologize for his mistakes, he selfishly ignores them and goes to the Scandal, where he makes the second biggest mistake in his life. This time, he wants to right his wrongs.
1. New Directions and The Warblers

**Inspired by Alter Alyce's stories. Character study of Sebastian Smythe, I just started to watch Flash and fall in love with Barry Allen. Imagine my surprise that Grant Gustin played at Glee as an antagonist character, whose character differ with Barry's character like the Sky and the Earth. And so, although I am starting to watch Glee, I want to write a little about Sebastian. May be a bit OOC, and crossover AU with the Flash (2014), with Barry as his twin brother.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own The Flash or Glee.**

* * *

Sebastian lay on his bed at his dorm room. The feeling of tiredness and guilt washed over his body. He had just finished from Lacrosse practice, and it might be caused from the Warblers' attitude towards him. Last week he had 'slushied' Blaine, his current crush. Although the slushie was intended for Kurt, particularly for his clothes, but Blaine had taken the red colored glob with his face, resulted in him to be taken to the nearest hospital, because some of it entered his right eye and had to be operated. He himself had several experiences to clean the drink stain, because his twin brother's bullies had done the same several times before, much to his chagrin, and let him tell you, cleaning them were not easy at all. Thus, adding some rock salt to delay the defrosting of ice, and knowing Kurt's passion for fashion, he thought this was a perfect prank.

Well, he did intent to help him cleaning his shirt later, _if_ he asked, but he did not predict Blaine's action and that the red abomination with salt to hurt the said gelled hair boy's eye. He was annoyed with Kurt, yes, but not enough to hurt him, or his boyfriend for the matter, and now the respect held from the Warblers just perished into the thin air. He knew that he deserved them, the hateful looks that they sent to him, some pranks they did and sometimes they just ignored his order when the Warbler practices being held, but all of them was stressful and tiring.

He had just dug his grave deeper by blackmailing the one and only Rachel Berry, the said girl was very annoying, with her overconfidence and selfishness (not that he himself did not have the same problems), and that Finn Hudson was Kurt's step brother was just an added bonus. Well, he did dislike the said boy fashion sense, and that he wanted to test their relationship, his crush and jealousy were just some minor factors, major, whatever.

Later, oh so his brother (not) helpful advice, his behaviors were very unbecoming and rude and plain nasty. And that he demanded _him_ to apologize. Sebastian Harold Smythe Allen did not apologize, at all. And here he thought his brother understand that. He had _never_ apologized to Barry for what his wrong doings, what made him think that he would do that for some nameless faces from public high school? Unthinkable.

" _Bas_ , let me clarify again." Barry voice came clear from his phone. "You don't want to apologize because you never said it to me?"

"What? No! I said I don't have to apologize for some measly things like these!"

"You made a boy your age go to the hospital, Bas, and then you blackmailed the main lead with a photos-hoped photos of her... uh," he could hear Barry blushed from here, " _naked_ boyfriend, and you don't want to apologize?"

Sebastian pouted, if he made it sound like that, they did sound ridiculous. "Bas, I know that Uncle Alex has some connections so that this will not show on your record, but think about your future if they press charges. Don't you feel guilty about hurting them? I know you didn't mean it, but that doesn't mean the others know that. And _yes_ , these incidents are your fault, Bas, they were childish and underhanded, but everyone make mistakes, and if you _do_ apologize, they may forgive you."

He really wished that he had talked the advice back then, but no, he went moping to Scandal, because his little brother did not back him up, and although he was correct, Sebastian did not want to accept that truth yet.

"So... How do you get a guy to like you?"

He looked at the source of the voice while smirking, mask back in place, he would not let anyone see him moping, or let anyone trampled over him for small matters like these, except for Barry, of course. The only one in the world that he could trust, although he kind of mad at him right now.

"You get the guy," he easily replied, this guy was annoying. Couldn't he see that he wanted to be left alone? _Never_ hit on him when he wanted to be alone. Especially if you are just out of the closed guys. He mocked him, "please."

"Why? What's wrong with me?" he looked shocked, really?

"Huh, first of all, you are about a hundred pounds overweight. Quit waxing your eyebrows, you looked like a Liboracci. In fact," he faced the guy, "just stay in the closet, Buddy," before turning away to get more drinks.

A few days later, came the gossip that Dave Karofsky tried to commit suicide. His face turned white, he even excused himself from his French class, despite the teacher yelling and all his classmates' eyes on him. Never had he thought he could be the one to send people over the edge, not after everything happened to his brother. He quickly went to the bathroom, washed his face, saying "Oh my God," again and again.

* * *

He remembered seeing his baby brother laying on the hospital bed, looking so pale and fragile. They had always been pale, and Barry had always been lanky and delicate looking, but it had never like that. He had tried to cut his wrist, and was found by Detective West. Thank God above for that, if not, he might have lost his brother forever. He walked to him, caressing his paler than usual face.

Barry opened his eyes, looking tired, but that never beat that he was _alive_. "Hey."

"Hey," he replied. "I fly here as soon as possible after hearing this, you're on 72 hours suicide watch," he gulped, "Why Bear?"

Barry never looked so dejected like that, even when people did not believe him. He always wears his emotion on his sleeve, and that made him every bully's wet dream. He vowed he would not make that kind of face ever again. "I…" tears formed on his eyes, "I was so tired, Bas, and thought that nobody would notice if I am gone, sorry, I didn't think of you."

"Oh, Bear…" he hugged the boy, and they cried together, which he would deny if anybody asked. And stayed there for a week, before his junior high school principle demanded him to be back to Paris. They split up after the murder. Bas was not home that night, having a sleepover at a friend house. And Barry's words were… impossible, although the fact that Barry could not lie to save his life for that matter helped a lot. He did believe that his father would not done that, plus, he did not have the motive. But, still, nobody in the world believed the two boys. In the end, Barry went with Joe, but the said man could not afford 3 children with a police officer salary. He asked Uncle Alex to adopt him, leaving Barry alone while he at the other side of the world, Paris. Which was the greatest mistake he had ever made.

* * *

And he made a second one. Composing himself, he went straight to his room and called his brother. "Bear."

"Bas, hey, what's wrong?" Concern rolled from his tone. Sebastian never called when the class still in session, so this had to be important. And he told him everything, once he opened his mouth, all of them just rolled over his tongue. Near tears, desperate, he asked his brother. "What should I do?"

Later, after they hang up, and this time, Sebastian made sure he would follow his brother advice, he called Santana, Kurt and Blaine to meet up at the Lima Bean. His eyes widen at surprise to see Thad, Nick, Jeff and Trent were in front of his door, with their neck strained like they were eavesdropping, and they were doing just that. He looked at them, unamused, eyebrows shot up asking the silent question ' _what are you guys doing here?'_

"Hey… Bas?" Thad said. They never called him Bas, that was Barry's privilege.

"Uh-huh."

"Uh… we are concerned because you just fled like that from class," Trent reasoned. Nick grinned, "and curious of why."

"We didn't mean to… uh, eavesdrop, but it seemed this… Bear? Has everything covered," Jeff continued. "And it was not just four of us, anyway," he mumbled. Sebastian headed to his next door floor mate's room, and found the rest of the Warblers there. He did not know that the walls were that thin. He sighed, "Right… And I have a business to attend to," he could hear the relieved sighs, he smirked at that and continued with face cheerful tone, "but we _will_ talk about this when I got back." Groans could be heard and terrified looks could be seen.

* * *

He had his book and notes open, trying to smooth his nervousness before the guests came. But whatever he did, the feeling did not go away. In the end, he saw 4 teens walked in the cafe. Santana was the first one to notice him and pulled out the chair across him.

"Let me break it down to you," she said venomously as the other cheerleader, Kurt and Blaine stood nearby, glaring. "From one bitch to another. All this vicious underhanded crap has got to stop."

"Exactly," he agreed, guilt flashed from his face again. "That's why I called you here. First of all, Blaine," he looked straight at his former friend and crush in the eyes. "I am sorry about your eye."

"That means nothing to me," he said venomously.

"Just give me a chance," he pleaded, and took a deep breath. "I have no excuses other than some lame prank gone completely out of control. Secondly, the Finn photos have all been destroyed. I want the Warblers to win fair and square. And we are going to take donations for Lady Gaga's Born this way Foundation." He then looked at Blaine and Kurt, "win, lose or draw, we are going to dedicate our performance to Dave Karofsky. I thought you might want to join us."

"Wait for the punch," Kurt whispered to Blaine, hateful looks still directed to him, "you know it's coming."

"No, not this time," he responded, "for too long, I have treated everything... like a big joke." He couldn't help think of Dave Karofsky lying on the white covered bed, and compared that with Barry. Then think back of what he had said to him. He never wanted to harm anyone. It was just words. He should have known that sometimes, words could be sharper than anything.

"It's all fun and games," he said, "until it's not."

* * *

When he arrived at the Warblers practice room straight from the Lima Beans, he found all of them inside, and the conversation soon muted after they saw him.

"Right," Sebastian started, cutting the awkward silence. "I apologize to you guys for being a jerk this whole semester, and that I caused so many dramas around our school and McKinley, and strained your friendship with them."

They all looked at him like he sprouted 10 heads and said he liked girls. "I have said to the school board that the slushie incident was all my fault, forced you guys to come with me, and I would take all the responsibility for it. To compensate with you guys, after Regionals, whether we win or lose, I will withdraw from the Warblers."

With the bomb dropped, the chaos ensued. "What do you mean you will withdraw, Seb?" Thad asked. "We are at fault too. I mean, we disbanded the Warbler council 'cause we don't want the responsibility for that. And we are your friends, we should have said to you that you are wrong. And stayed by your side no matter what. But you have to resort to your Bear friend in Paris. We are wrong too."

Sebastian nearly chuckled at that 'Bear friend in Paris' comment, but managed to keep his face straight. "He is not-"

"Bas."

 **Okay, there we go. Don't forget to review on your way out!**


	2. The Bear, The Twin

**Oh My God! Alter Alyce and Midnight Conversations read my story! I love both of you guys stories! They are like, in my bookmark page, and I have read them a few times already. Right, enough fangirling. Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Flash and Glee. If I do… uh, the point is, I don't.**

* * *

"Bas," he heard his own voice echoed in the room.

"Bear? What are you doing here?" Sebastian eyes widen in surprise as he stared at his double in that hideous red sweater for a moment before snapped out and gestured him to talk in private. The Warblers shocked faces were really comical, especially Thad's. If he was in a different situation, he would double over and laugh so hard. But, no, this was Barry, standing in front of the door, with worry written all over his face, "how can I be at the damn school worrying about you?"

"Right," he cut his brother words, wrapping up the short meeting. He did not want them knowing about Barry, like at all. "Okay, you guys discussed whatever you want, and I will, uh, give Barry here a tour around the school. But you are not dismissed for practice yet," steel voice commanded before hurrying away with his twin in tow.

After he dragged his brother to a vacant corridor, and checking that the Warblers did not follow them, he stared at his worrywart brother. "Barry, aren't you supposed to be on MASMC right now?"

"Nah," Barry shrugged, "I just finished the midterm and next week is reading week. The plane tickets around this time is not that expensive, and it's not like I'm going to use my allowance for anything else," Barry said awkwardly.

Sebastian felt guiltier at that, he really should have come and visit Barry instead of going to Scandal all the times. "More importantly, have you apologized to McKinley's students yet? And Dave Karofsky?"

Sebastian sighed, knowing where this would lead, Barry would nag him again about not apologizing to his victim, and not that he was not feeling guilty enough. "Yes to the first, no to the second."

"Ah… I see…" was Barry's only respond before went to deep thoughts.

His reaction stunned Sebastian. Well, his brother had never blamed or judged him. He knew that, after all, he had almost made Iris his girlfriend, said horrible things to him, before come out he was gay and Barry had accepted him. Why would he be different this time? He knew that Sebastian was not ready to meet the Jock, and respected it.

"Oh... I have an idea!" He said with a bright blinding smile. The naïve smile that Sebastian wanted to protect from whatever evils there were in this world. Not that Barry was not aware of those, having your mother killed in front of you and your father wrongly accused for the crime were one of the example. But still, he could still smile like the world had done no wrong to him.

His thoughts were pulled back as he listened to Barry's ramblings and plotting. It turned out Barry's idea was performing to Karofsky, which is a very New Direction's thing to say. For that, he would have to face the Warblers, and ask for their opinion. Ugh... He really did not want to explain about Barry to them. Barry was... personal, and he did not want them to treat Barry inappropriately because he was Sebastian's brother. If one of them tried to hit on him, he would gut them and left the carcass for sharks to find.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Warblers' practice room, the pandemonium still had not died out.

"Sebastian has a double?"

"Is that the 'Bear' Sebastian has been talking to?"

"Oh my God, if he is similar to Sebastian in any way..."

"Don't remind me, how can we handle two Sebastian?"

"Can he sing?"

"Do you think he wants to go out with me? Hey Sebastian is still hang up with Blaine."

David felt a headache coming before yelled, "ENOUGH!"

The Warblers snapped their attentions to him, most of them looking sheepish. David sighed at the scene, "Right, we have to make Sebastian reconsider his resignation, preferably retract it. Do you guys have any advice on this?"

"Uh, can't we just make him realize his love with singing or something?" Jeff piped out. That should be easy, make him sing a song together… Nope, that was not going to happen, Sebastian did not do 'feelings', he would not sing his heart out to them, or anyone for that matter.

"Says we need him?" Jones suggested, but it got shot down by all of them, "we don't want to feed his ego."

"How about that we have forgiven him?" Nick offered.

"Sebastian is more headstrong than anyone I know," David replied. "If he felt guilty, he wouldn't forgive himself until he has done something to earn that back."

"Can we just invite them to Jeff's party this weekend? We can try to know his bro and him before asking him to reconsider? The normal way?" Thad deadpanned.

"That could work," or not, "but worth trying, anyways," David pondered, but that 'Bear' was not a Warbler, "we will invite his twin to that party in tomorrow, got any objection?"

Everyone in the room shook their head, what could went wrong with another person in the party? They always liked Warblers' party, where they could sing solos, annoy other people, and drink as much as they liked with Sebastian there. For someone who drank his coffee with a shot of Courvoisier in it, he was surprisingly a responsible drinker. He always making sure they had water in between drinks and enough painkillers for the next morning. Although he would order them to clean after their messes themselves.

When Sebastian and his twin went back to the choir room, they were greeted by the Warblers singing. The Warblers were going to perform Stand and a couple of other songs, and they were practicing all of them. Sebastian was half expecting to be welcomed by the Warblers gossiping, but it was nice to see he was wrong for once. That meant he could left the Warblers in peace. Anyways, he was pretty sure that when the last time he talked to the school board director, she was planning on something for the Warblers because of his less than desirable attitudes.

"Ah, you guys must be the Warblers, right? I am Barry, and as you can see, we are twins," he said cheerfully with Sebastian _sulking_ beside him.

Later, after a few moments of knowing each other, to say the Warblers were shocked was an understatement. Barry was totally different from Sebastian, he was polite, friendly, genius (he was a junior in Missouri Academy with full scholarship, for God sake), could sing well, although could not dance, surprisingly _nice_ , and most importantly, could keep Sebastian in line. Sebastian. Whenever Seb was more than a little rude (by Sebastian's standard), he would reprimand him, which was a sight to be seen. In the end, all of them were awed by one Barry Smythe. So, when he asked nicely if they could perform to David Karofsky in Regionals and they had easily agreed.

"So, can you two come to Jeff's house this Saturday? We are having a Warblers sleepover," David invited when the group began dispersing. Sebastian narrowed his eyes, why would they invite Barry? Not that he did not appreciated it, Barry could use some friends that was not Iris. There was nothing seriously wrong with Iris, but she was a girl, enough said.

"Isn't that supposed for the Warblers only?"

"Yeah, but you are our captain's twin, so of course you're welcomed!" Nick chirped in and Jeff nodded enthusiastically beside him. Barry smiled at them, that expression was really weird to see in Sebastian's face. "Okay then."

"Come on Bear, we are going back to the dorm."

After they reached his dorm room Barry went straight to skim through his homework for pastime, the nerd. They shared the same room because Sebastian had the room alone. The perks being a Warbler captain. They spent the night watching and quoting (which he would be dead before being caught by any other people) Netflix and teased each other before went to bed.

"I missed this, you know," Barry mumbled with his eyes closed, nearly incoherent and nearly asleep. "Being with Iris is a different from being with you."

"Me too, Bear, me too."

 **Yay! Finally. I am not from US, so I don't really know about the high school system. Reading week is like a holiday week after mid-term or final exams. The Warblers do not know about Smythe-Allen thing, so they thought Barry was a Smythe. Don't forget to review on your way out!**


	3. The Warblers Party

**Sorry for not updating sooner, college was crazy, there are so many assignments, quizzes and else. Thank you for those who have read and favorited/followed my story, and those who reviewed, this is way more than I expected. Here we go!**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own The Flash or Glee.**

* * *

"What's with you with that red sweater?" Sebastian's voice rang with irritation in it when he came out from the bathroom.

Barry frowned, "what's wrong with my sweater?"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"You wear sweaters too, Bas, so stop looking at mine like it offended you or something," Barry said, amused before reaching the door.

"Oh ho, dear brother, have you forget the kitchen incident 5? Where the third red sweater you owned almost got me burnt? Or when another one stuck on Mr. Morgan lawn mower?" Sebastian led the way to Jeff's house followed by Barry, the two of them still debating.

"You promised you would never say anything about that-"

"Or another one, where it miraculously shredded by Mrs. Pillsbury cats?"

"Which I still convinced you put it there-"

"Or countless of them destroyed by your chemist experiments on the garage?"

"Hey! That's only twice! Not countless!"

 _And many more because of those mindless ruffians_ , Sebastian thought. The light conversation turned dark on his head, "how can you have so many sweater anyway?"

"I bought a dozen or so of them at once in a convention, okay? I like them. You don't have to say the destructions of them in front of me!" He pouted, oblivious of his grim thought.

They arrived at Jeff's house, bickering nonstop. The house was big with a pool on the side, as most Dalton's students came from wealthy family. However, even Barry could see there was no warmth in the house. Jeff's parents were a very busy people.

The place were packed when they got in. True to their name, the Warblers had already sung a song, a cappella style. Barry watched them in awe, before blushing when Nick pulled him into the crowd, coaxing him to sing. The Warbler captain smiled at the scene, he knew his brother was not comfortable with all the attention he was in, he stammered the first few lines, but this was the first time he enjoyed performing. He waited for another song to start before joining the harmony.

* * *

Sebastian was furious. Why would he think that his twin was safe in a freaking party? He had left him after the impromptu singing performances, talking to David and Thad who tried to nag him about his leaving decision, yelling at some Warblers who drunk too many since the party started. He was flirting with John when his eyes caught his brother with Mason in the corner. When that moronic ape was grinding to his brother whom was trying to get away from the drunk man, he saw red.

He stormed to the other side of the room, forcefully gripped Mason's arm and set them apart. He hissed to the sobering boy ear, ignoring all eyes that focused to him from his sudden action. "If you ever looked my brother funny again, I'll personally tear your limbs apart and make sure your body will never be found, you understand?"

The now sober Warbler nodded his head furiously. Never had they seen their captain so terrifying like that. Sebastian scoffed, letting go his arm before steering Barry away, still glaring at the boy. Barry became more uncomfortable with the attention, but still went with his twin.

Unbeknownst to the brothers, Blaine and Kurt just arrived at the party a few minutes before the scene. They were Warblers, and once a Warbler, always a Warbler. That was why Jeff invited them. Lima and Westerville was a bit far, that was why they were late.

Blaine almost greeted the boy, before remembered the slushie incident. So he and Kurt stayed far from him, talking to Jeff and Nick. He was thrown aback that the boy shy away from the crowd, distanced himself from the drinks and did not flirt to anyone at all. Even when some boys flirted with him, Sebastian did not flirted back, he even tried to be as far as possible with them, clearly disturbed by the attention, which was weird. He really thought _maybe_ he was changed.

That was why when he was backed to the corner, with another boy that was too drunk to care about personal space, he tried to step in. That was when he saw somebody walked through the crowd from the other side of the room, who had the exact same face with Sebastian.

For Kurt, he almost punched that Chipmunk face when he saw him, but Blaine already went to the center of the room to greet Niff. He followed Blaine, of course, when he saw the Craigslist smelled boy at the other side of the room from his position before. He furrowed his brow in confusion, and glared at him as Blaine chatted with Niff. That was when he pushed on straight to his… double. His eyes widen in realization. There were two Sebastian. _There is_ _ **two**_ _of them_.

The whole room was silenced by Sebastian's reaction. Although his voice was not too loud when he whispered the threat, all of them heard it. Which was ironic to him, because Sebastian made out left and right, but he was overprotective on his doppelgänger got hit on. After a few moments, the awkward silence was broken by Niff. "He was damn scary," the two of them said together, and the whole room lit by the new gossip.

"Thanks, Bas," Barry said, Sebastian led them to an empty corridor, his voice shaky, a bit overwhelmed. He was worried about that boy though, the drunk boy looked so scared, "but I think you went overboard there."

"Are you okay?" Sebastian ignored the comment, still mad, but more worried.

"Yeah…" Barry gulped, "yeah, I'm fine." He glanced at the boy again, "I don't think your friend is though…"

Sebastian scoffed, "I hope not."

Barry sighed, calmed down a lot. He was worried about Bas' friends, Bastian did not have a lot of them, and the event just now would not help the cause, or so he thought. It was just a little flirting, and although he was not used to attention, he was pretty sure the boy did not mean any harm. "He is drunk, it's not like he did that on purpose."

Sebastian ignored his words, going to the nearest table and brought him a drink, not alcoholic, of course, and back to him in record time. The party has started again where they left at, most of the people there now knew that Barry was off limit. He did not care about his reputation, it was not like he bullied Mason, he just reprimanded him the consequences of his action. Being the principal's favorite student, or more accurately, nephew, helped a lot, especially since his far from decent doings lately.

For other students, they would most likely be expelled. However, Sebastian was far from normal students, Jeremy Moore was his father's colleague and brother-in-law, he knew Henry Allen and the twins well. He was also one of the few people who believed the Doctor was innocent, albeit he did not believe Barry's Man-in-Yellow theory.

After a while, the group started playing truth or dare, Warbler edition. They have to sing, a few lines of song per person, the last one to sing his line will be the one who picked Truth of Dare, asked by the one who initiated the song, then the person sang another song, if he ended up the last again, which was very rare, he got to pick anyone from the crowd to question.

Sebastian was dared to go outside and yelled ' _I am the Superman, ready to help for the sake of humanity'_ three times, and getting yelled by Jeff's neighbors. While Barry stayed out from the game, saying he was tired. There were a small group who also did not play, and the said group was discussing about his twin's resignation. After hearing that, his interest piqued, and wondering what would they do for his brother's stubbornness.

"I heard from David that he still wants to quit," one said dejectedly.

"Right, but what else we can do anyway?" another piped in, and soon the discussion went towards depressed area. Barry raised his eyebrows in confusion, they gave up too fast, he grumbled softly.

"Well… we could force him or something?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Guilt trip him," suddenly Sebastian's cheery voice joined their conversation, but he wore that sweater… so it was Barry. All of their eyes snapped at him, all thinking the same questions, ' _since when he was there?_ '

Barry looked at them carefully, "well, when he usually like that, I often guilt trip him, I even did that a moments ago. By saying he has never visited me before so that he would let me stay. It always work."

The Warblers gaped, well, he really was Sebastian's double, but why he told them Seb's weakness like that?

"I believe that you are doing for this for his best interest," Barry shrugged. "And I trust you guys."

"Right..?" the blond one responded.

Barry shrugged again, "if I were you guys, I would say he is the one that landed the Warblers in this mess, so he has to take responsibility of it, and by that doesn't mean quitting, as it was a coward move, or something," he said nonchalantly.

The small group there left gaping by his words and he felt the need to chuckle, maybe that's why Bas liked to tease people so much. Hey, Barry was a very cool person, but even he was not 100% good. He, like his twin, was prone to bend the laws, he knew that the laws were not always fair, his father's imprisonment was one of the evidence for that.

Meanwhile, outside, after getting strongly advised by one of the elderly neighbors, Sebastian was back at the door, pondering why he agreed to play the stupid game. Niff, David and Thad were beside him, laughing their ass off. David was the first one who calmed down, still smirking though, that bastard, while he was grumbling unhappily beside them.

"Hey, Sebastian!" A voice behind them called, sounded too similar to his latest crush, much to his surprise. His eyes widen in shock before changed to indifferent to smirky to flirty in split seconds. "Ah, hey, Blaine," he called, before seeing Kurt beside the guy, "and Hummel."

"Smythe," the other boy acknowledged, eyes narrowed at him, seeing his masks better while Blaine remained ignorant, rambling about his week to the four Warblers. That was one of the reasons he did not like him (hate him, in fact), he was too good at seeing him, they were a little too similar, much to his dismay, not much but similar enough to see through his alter ego. Which was why he always at his most bitchy moments when meeting the kid.

"Ah, we just saw your doppelgänger plotting with some of the Warbler inside," Kurt joined the conversation, ignoring Blaine's ramblings. Blaine's eyes suddenly lit up, "Seb, why you never told me about having a twin?"

He shot Hummel a glare, while the boy smirked. Jeff and Nick also nodded, demanding why they did not know this, while Thad and David just shrugged, curious but respected the boundaries. For all Sebastian's annoying qualities, arrogant, snarky, snobby, to name a few, he was a closed person.

Sebastian shrugged, "it never came up?"

They looked at him incredulously, but said nothing, while Blaine looked offended. Sebastian felt guilty at that, the boy told him about Cooper and his life, but he offered nothing in the same context back. "It's just… Barry is someone I mean to protect, I guess," he finally caved from the staring, but said no more.

 _Protect from what?_ The question lingered in their mind.

 **Right, so Blaine and Kurt meet Barry briefly. They will talk to him in next chapter though, with the rest of New Directions students. Don't forget to review on your way out!**


	4. Dave Karofsky

**Thank you for the reviews guys! And thanks for luluguineapig that pointed out some grammatical errors for me!**

 **Warning: Suicide thoughts and maybe trigger.**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither The Flash nor Glee.**

* * *

The next day was blurry. They somehow fell asleep between the Movie marathon, and Barry woke up to be greeted by a heap of people sleeping on one another. A small smile graced his face, he had never went to boys sleepover (Iris hosted a girl sleepover in middle school, that was horrid, because they gossiped all night long and he could hear it from his room), so he did not really know what to do yesterday. Except for getting hit on, the party was really nice.

Kurt and Blaine were really friendly too. He was a bit uncomfortable around Blaine, maybe because his brother crushed over the boy or something, but he bonded with Kurt, much to Bas and Blaine surprise. Once Kurt got over that he had the same face as Bas, they spent a lot of time talking. Although he did not really know about fashion, listening to Kurt talking about them was fascinating. Kurt reminded him of his best friend, Adam, the closeted-but-everyone-knew-anyway gay boy he was paired with for chemistry lab in junior high.

Adam was bullied because of his sexuality, and Barry had protected him by distracting the bullies' attention to him. This was not a very good idea, because that got him beaten a few times, however, he got a friend in exchange. The boy was now in Central City High, together with his boyfriend, Zach. They parted in good terms before Barry went to Missouri Academy.

* * *

To make it short, Kurt was astounded to meet Barry. The boy was so different from Sebastian, but at the same time, they had some things that similar, except for the face, of course. Both of them were exceptional singers, although Barry was not a good dancer, or so he said. He was used to be in the track team, while Sebastian in Lacrosse. Barry was a genius in science, while Sebastian was an art prodigy (yeah, Kurt was aghast to hear that). Barry was sweet, yet, with all his brilliance, he cared very little for himself. He could relate with Sebastian at that, wanting to protect his brother.

Moreover, that kid trusted too easily. Kurt was rather frustrated at that. With Blaine, who always knew what he wants, he never had to second guess him. Blaine was confident, albeit a bit shy, but not as innocent as Barry. The boy put others before him, he asked what they wanted first before even considered himself. Kurt was used to take care of others, and Barry was taking the protectiveness stride inside him to another level. Hell, he went with Mason on a secluded place after the 'incident'. Granted, he just wanted to apologize, but most people would at least bring someone to accompany them.

He was wary at first, the boy was Sebastian's twin. _Sebastian_. That boy was a menace to him, mocked him in every turn, countering all his quips easily. He had thought he was self-assured jerk that only cared for himself. Apparently, he was wrong. Sebastian obviously cared for his brother.

That was why he was afraid of getting close to his double. Inside his mind, they were the same, hell, they had the same face, for god sake. Nevertheless, Barry did not carry himself with the confidence Sebastian had. The said boy was awkward. He had never thought anyone could landed himself in so many innuendos without knowing about it and flushed so red at any sex referenced word. He was anxious to introduce the boy to New Direction.

The other day, on the party, Sebastian had said he wanted to protect his brother. And from his stance, the 'protecting' part was not a usual brother protectiveness. There would be something behind it. From his stance at Karofsky's suicide, maybe they had some history themselves with death. Kurt hoped not, he could relate with the loss of family members after all.

A couple of days before Regionals, Barry had asked Kurt to meet him. They had agreed to meet at Lima Bean while Sebastian at Warblers practice. Kurt had no big part on New Direction, he had assured the other boy, and that Rachel could go to hell with all of her nagging. Barry was so unsure about it and he had to reassure him a few times that it was fine, a few breaks were really helpful for him.

"Ah, Kurt," Barry greeted him with a small smile, the foremost expression that he could not associate with Sebastian before, but he could not imagine Barry without it. "Barry."

"A cup of low fat grande caramel macchiato," he offered quickly, like some piece offerings. He frowned.

"Hey, how are you?"

"As fine as one can be with Bas breathing on your neck," he grinned, sipping his own coffee. Then, he looked amused and said, "The Warblers are really nice, though they are really afraid of big brother Bas."

"Well… it was kinda nice to have someone like that, "he grinned, "Finn was never like that."

"Isn't he your brother?" Barry rose his eyebrows in surprise as he would never think Bas not as he was. Overprotective, provocative, flirty and relationship awkward aside, he did not know what he will do if Sebastian had not believe him about their father's innocence. For all his fault, he always there when he needed him, to lean on, to depend on. To protect him, although he did not really need the protection.

"Step-brother," Kurt answered, shrugging. "I used to have a crush on him, before our parents got married. He used to be one of my bullies, the kind one."

There was another similarity for them, bullies. Barry was constantly harassed because he was smart and lanky. Kurt was terrorized because his sexuality. If people asked him anyone who was related to Sebastian could be bullied before, he was sure that the guy must be joking. Now, sitting in front of the twin, he could believe that.

"You have a crush on your bully?"

"You have a crush on your best friend," he reminded back.

Barry pouted and took a sip on his coffee, making him chuckle. "Stupid Bas," he grumbled.

"Right, why do you call me here?"

"Oh, right!" he scrambled, sitting straight, nervousness back. "Uh… I need you to tell me where Karofsky is, I heard you guys are friends."

"Well… Kind of, I guess. Why?" he frowned, Dave's suicide attempt was quite well known after all. And he felt defensive for him.

"I want to apologize," Barry scratched his head awkwardly, "Bas said some pretty mean things to him before..." He then stared blankly at his cup, "and, I don't know, I thought maybe some support from someone who has experienced something similar would be nice."

Kurt felt eyes widen again at the confession, Barry tried to take his life before? He seemed strong, happy and stable. Kurt adverted his eyes, feeling remorseful that someone as bright as the boy had to be acquainted with things like that. He took a sip from his cup, the conversation still stilted, and exhaled softly. "He was in the Lima Memorial Hospital."

* * *

Barry knew he should at least tell Sebastian where he was going, but his brother was in class and he thought he did not want to worry him. He had to do this, to help David Karofsky faced his demon, like he did before. He wanted to help him, because he knew how painful it is to resort to death. When he tried to take his life a few years ago, he had felt so alone, with the whole world against him. After that, Bas was there, helping him all the way, always beside him for each step he took. However, he still had his doubt, lingering beneath those memories.

He was not scared of death that time, death was a solace for him, from this world and everything inside it. No, he was terrified of losing those he cared about, of his family leaving him, disappointed in him, to be disgusted by his way of coping. And that fear still exist, no matter what he did to vanquish it. And it would never go away, he understood that, along with that, he accepted it, let that became his remainder of what had happened, so it would never happen again.

That was why he wanted to go to Karofsky, he wanted to help, because he could relate with his feelings, those fears and why they controlled him. And if he could break free from them, David Karofsky could too.

He knocked the door before peeking inside, seeing the boy lying on his back, but very much awake, as he already knew from the nurse. The doctor had just checked him, but he had not given him a sleeping medication yet.

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?" he said with nervousness in his voice.

"Hey," he smiled gently, setting a basket of fruit he bought before coming there to the table. Then, he sat down on the chair provided. "I am Barry, Sebastian's brother."

"Brother?"

"Twin, to be exact…"

Dave unashamedly staring at him, thinking that he was joking. "Uh… why are you here then?"

"I want to apologize for Sebastian's words," he started. David shook his head, "it was not his fault, really."

"Well… my brother panicked after hearing your attempt," he shrugged a bit.

"Him? Panicked?"

"Yeah… Although he didn't seem like it, he was traumatised by suicide." David cringed at his choice of words, but Barry continued, loosening his right hand cuff and revealing his scarred wrist, a few feint white lines marred there. "I tried the same, a few years ago. I felt abandoned, he was in Paris with Uncle Alex. My foster father did not let me see my dad in the prison. One of the bullies just yelled at me, telling me to die. It was the first time I consider it."

Dave looked at him in horror. "The first time I did it was to run away from the pain, to distract me from my own troubles. It worked, I could act as my usual self the next day, the cheerful, awkward, rambling boy. I cut again when I was stressed. Then, I became addicted to it," he smiled sadly. "Next, cutting a little is not enough, so I cut deeper. One day, it became too much, I cut deeper than I should. Freaked out, there were so much blood, but it's a release, you know, I thought, once and for all, I was going to end this disappointment. I was good at biology, I thought of cutting the ulnar – main artery, but the blood loss was too much and passed out.

"I woke up the next day, missing school, lying to my foster father that I was sick. It wasn't hard, as I was as pale as hell. But then the suicidal thoughts started to swirling around my head. Few weeks later, after another fall out with my foster father, I tried to really cut the artery. He found me, bleeding on the bathroom and called 911. The next thing I know, I woke up on the hospital under 72 hours suicide watch with Bas by my side," he explained while watching Dave's face cautiously. The boy looked paler than before, but he nodded after he finished telling his story.

"How do you… bounce back?"

"Talking, mostly, communicating. My case is a bit different than yours, self-harm doesn't always end in suicide, after all. I want to live, at first, and cutting is a way of release. It helps that Bas doesn't judge, he didn't force me to talk, just assure me that he will be there if I need him, that he loves me, and I am not alone in this world."

As much as he loved Joe, the fact he banned him from seeing his dad hurt. He knew that Joe thought his dad was guilty, he even led the case to the court. It hurt that Joe was replacing his dad. How ironic, the one who took away his father was the one who took his place. He got nightmares from that night, refusing to eat at first. That did not work, his father was still in prison. So, he sneaked there, Joe caught him. He went at night, Joe still caught him and placed wires on his window. He still found another way to go there though.

They yelled at each other after that. Barry was nothing if not stubborn. After being harassed at school about his dad, he tried to see him again, and of course, got caught again. He was grounded, told to never leave his room for the day. Depressed, he sulked on the bathroom and saw Joe newly given razor sitting innocently on the cabinet. It was not the usual one he used, but he took it. He did not even think what Bas would be if he succeeded.

That was the main reason he did not talk to Joe, initially, he was afraid Joe would disappointed in him. Then, he was afraid that if he talked his problem, Joe would take him away to some rehab or something. He could not see his father or Bas anymore. That scared him so much, to be away from his family with no way to contact them.

He confided to Bas, then Iris. The two only people who believed on him about his dad. Nowadays, he told them everything. That became his source of power, the one that drove him out of his bed and lived his life. In the end, he told all his fear to Dave, and in reverse he told him his. By the time Dave's dad visited him, the two had bonded, taking the conversation to everyday live, and to expect and hope for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Sorry about New Directions though, I start writing about Dave, and it seems I cannot stop, hehe.. I promise that they will appear in next chapter! Is Barry right handed or is he left handed? I tried to search on wiki but can't seem to find it. Don't forget to review.**

 **For those who experience this tendency or know one, please get support, or at least talk to someone. Don't let those horrible thoughts win. You can go and check this website for more info: alliance . org or helpguide . org**


	5. Santana Lopez

**I am very sorry for the hiatus, it has been quite taxing for me irl. There is college, family issues and other stuffs. Thank you for you guys who patiently wait for me to write again.**

 **Chapter 5: Santana Lopez**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Warnings: harsh language, confusion on sexuality terms, Santana?  
**

* * *

Barry was strolling around the city centre, wandering aimlessly. Sebastian and his friends were busy, so he would be accompanied by Blaine and Kurt, although they had not arrived yet, and so here he was, walking without a fixed destination. "Hey, twink!"

A small Latina shoved him from behind, surprised him. "You dare to show your criminal chipmunk face around here, huh?"

Barry's eyes widen in fear, that tone was not unfamiliar to his ears, although the voice was new. "Pardon?"

The female eyes narrowed in distaste. "You dare to cross us, and you expect that all gone just like that? Let me clear this with you, you are not welcomed here in Lima, you criminal chipmunk."

Barry was getting confused, he did not think he did anything wrong to the girl, except for being there, apparently. Kurt and Blaine were the one invited him, was this a prank? He was scared a bit, the tone that she used was too similar to his bullies', and he did not really expect to run into trouble so soon after saying to Bas he could take care of himself. The girl still watched him like a hawk, waiting for his retort. Which was weird, because Bastian was the one who-

He felt his eyes widen again in realization. She was one of those Bastian wronged. He scratched his head guiltily, "I, I am sorry."

This time, she was the one who frowned in confusion, "what?"

"I am so sorry about what happened, I do expect that it will not be repeated again, I have told Sebastian that. I know that what he did were unforgivable to you. And for that I am sorry."

"What? Who do you think you are? If not that Sebastian _freaking_ Smythe?"

"I am Barry, his twin," he explained, although, if what experience had told him what would happen in this kind of situation, that explanation was just going to piss them off even more. "Uh," he tried to elaborate, "Sebastian can be a real jerk, I know, I used to live with him."

"You think that lousy excuse are gonna give you a free pass?" She rose her eyebrows in disbelief. Barry flinched, _seriously, what did Bas did?_ _At least it's a girl,_ he reasoned, the last time girls confronted him he got away with only a few slaps. But boys? Nah, it was a wonder he could hid those from Joe.

"Barry!" he heard Blaine's and Kurt's voices called after him. He looked behind the Latina, finding his friends running towards him. Kurt looked alarmed after seeing the girl, but he smiled and greeted them too. "And Santana, what are you doing here?"

"What? Blaine, Kurt, what are you guys doing with _him_?" she retorted, voice full of venom. He really wondered what Bastian did to the girl. He knew some and enough to remember the name Santana from their talks, and he would hate to know what he did. (Hey, at least his brother was gay, so he did not have to go through women saying they carried his child or something, _that_ would be a disaster).

"Santana, Barry, Sebastian's twin. Barry, Santana Lopez, one of the ND," Blaine happily introduced the two of them, noticed the tension and chose to ignore it.

"Twin?! You guys believe in that shit?"

"Yeah… Nice to meet you," he said, smiling slightly. "Blaine and Kurt are really nice, they ask me to shop with them today. Are joining us?"

Blaine decided that Barry was digging his early grave. Either that or he he must be a freaking saint. He was asking _Santana Lopez_ of all people to shop with them. The one who just looked a moment away from hitting him just a few seconds ago. _He really needs to look after himself,_ Blaine shook his head. To say the least, the excursion ended in a bang with Kurt and Santana bonding over Barry's lack of fashion sense. Of course, that happened after the whole Sebastian-Barry thing cleared up. With ridiculous evidence such as Niff's party photos, super adorable childhood pictures and blackmail information of one Sebastian Smythe.

Kurt only glanced at the man for a bit and nodded together with Santana, "definitely needed a makeover."

Of course, the queen agreed immediately and pulled the poor man straight to different shops. Blaine chuckled at the weird scene, it was not everyday you would see one Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel and one who looked exactly like Sebastian Smythe, with him, Blaine Anderson together shopping around happily.

"Nope, try that one," Kurt ordered. Santana dropped a bunch of other clothes on Barry's hand too. "Go," she commanded. Blaine almost laughed as Barry paled and immediately did what she commanded.

At last, after they are satisfied with his clothes, they hand out around a cafe nearby, resting their feet. I am so tired," Barry complained. "You guys are shopping demon."

"Bear with it," Santana snapped out, a small smile graced her face. Barry gave her a cute pout of his before sipping his coffee.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, who knew he could look even younger with that face of him, "Well, how is your study? I heard you went to Missouri Academy?"

Barry brightened in a split seconds. "Oh, you know last week, we make this project…"

Santana groaned a few minutes into the excited lecture, "he is a _nerd_ , a _science_ nerd. Where did you find him?" she whispered to Kurt. Kurt smiled a little at that. "Well, a cute nerd."

"Point. Do you think he is gay?"

"Santana, no way. Is your gaydar broke?" Kurt gasped playfully.

The lady growled, "It's not, but his face is like his twin's so it's hard for me to say. And we dressed him up too, that messed up my radar. His clothes before looked more like a child's rather than a high school kid. Furthermore, he had not hitting on me or you two. Although that might just because he respected your relationship. _I never think I would ever said those words, I must be sick_ ," she mumbled the last part of the sentence, "So, I'm just… curious."

Kurt smiled slyly then, "well… You can try to ask him."

"Great! You can just say so, lady," she bristled, then, she looked at Barry, cutting his long science monologue to poor, confused Blaine. "Hey, twinie, are you gay, straight, ace?"

"Uh… I am straight, what's ace again?"

"Asexual, as in not feeling any attraction to anyone," Blaine gracefully supplied, thankful of the change of topic. Barry hummed, "there is so many of them. Bas once told me about romantic interest and stuff too, but I am on my exam week so it doesn't really stick on my memory. What about pan-romantic sexual thing again?"

Then, they delve into the confusing who liked who and who was 'interested' with who. At the end of the talk, Barry had more ammunition than the queen of gossip herself. Though mentally scarred, for multiple reasons, high on _theorem_ and _hypothesis_ for Blaine and a grossed out Barry.

They hit the game center next. "Let's do bowling!" Barry had suggested, so, there they were.

Santana grinned, "Lady face, you with Baby face right? I am going with your soulmate here."

"Hey! That's not fair!"

" _Aren't they dating?_ " Barry's voice sunk in between theirs.

"Kurt, come on, just this once?"

"Fine, you better ready, Sha-Queer-a!"

Well, fun facts, Kurt and Santana were scary. Exceptionally so. Who knew Kurt could get so riled up just because he missed one or Santana could yell so loud when Blaine did not get the perfect one. They almost stayed there until the place closed. Which was a weird thing for Blaine. Because he usually never spend that long just doing nothing but bowling. Though at the end for the night, he could not say he did not enjoy the outing.

"Well, let's meet up again! That is fun!" Blaine exclaimed.

"True," Santana reluctantly replied.

"Fun for you, Blaine, you're not the one get pulled through those fashion outlets," Barry protested. "But, yeah, if we do this again, let's skip the shopping and straight to the gaming center."

Kurt laughed, "of course, what ever you need, Barry. Though let's do it after the regional? We are getting pretty busy with the rehearsals soon."

"Of course!" the genius beamed. "Let's meet again!"

* * *

 **Hope you like this chapter!  
**


	6. New Directions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Warning(s): bullying, conspiracy theories :P**

 **Chapter 6 : New Directions**

* * *

The regional went off without a hitch. The Warbler got the second place, which was fine by him, and of course ND got the first place. He got no regret for this, though it was not really nice to perform with so much pressure on his back. David had repeatedly asked him not to withdraw from the Warbler these few days and the New Directions were not exactly subtle at the glaring. He deserved that really.

Barry was smiling brightly at the audience section that it was hard for him not to smile genuinely back to him. It might be the only reason why he enjoyed to perform at the time. But when the crowd started cheering and gave him the standing ovation, he felt really proud, he remembered why he performed, why he was standing and dancing on the stage. It was a nice feeling.

"You killed it, Bas," he greeted happily after the performance, grinning like he won his science competition, it was hard not to smile back. "Thank you, Bear," he murmured silently.

"Huh? Do you say anything?"

"Nah, just pacing my breath," he replied, lips tugging slightly upwards.

Barry watched him silently, "huh. Oh, do you know, Kurt's team is going to have a celebration party and he invited me as his plus one? Which is weird, right? Cause Blaine and him is a thing and all. But-"

"Wait, what?" Sebastian could not believe his ears, Kurt was inviting Barry? To Nude- fine, New Directions no need to _stare_ like that, dammit Barry, it was just a thought. Is he insane? Or he hated him so much that he wished to murder Barry. "No, you're not going."

"What? Why?"

"I still want my twin, Barry, and they are going to kill you! We practically have the same face!"

"It will be okay, Bassy. Don't be such a party-pooper. They are just high-schoolers anyway. Kurt and Blaine will be there, and Santana, is not like I went alone to a lion den. And it will be nice to meet their group." And he wanted Bastian to enjoy this Warbler party without him to lookout for, not that he would tell him that.

Sebastian watched him like he had lost his mind, but relented when Barry gave him the puppy eyes. "Fine, but you _will_ tell me if anything happen, okay?"

 _Wait… Santana?_ "Bar-!"

"You're the boss, Bassy!" He grinned and did a little victory dance. "Have fun with the Warblers!"

He doubled over in shock again. "Wait, now?"

But his brother already run to the exit. He huffed softly, it was nice for Barry to make friends with other people except Iris, but he really hoped it was not Kurt. The other boy was his enemy, or at least used to be. What if something happened to Barry? Wait, he did not just go to that direction. He sighed again, calming his nerves before heading to the Warblers practice room to meet the others.

* * *

Barry happily strolled around the McKinley High school. It did not seem fair to him that time flew so soon. It did not sit well to him that his holiday was over so soon. Nevertheless, he had his chance to see his twin, and even rarer one to see him so happy together with his school friends. He was happy that Bas could find a place in the Warbler group. And now, he would be relieved if he were to leave him, because at least, Bas had friends he could now rely on.

The reason he went to the McKinley High was to look for the ND party, and Kurt, his new bestie. They had been chatting to each other for a while, and although Bas' Warbler had lost the Regional, it did not meant they were estranged as friends. And thus, a day before he flew back to Missouri, Kurt had promised him to take him touring his prized school (and of course, the party) and the neighborhood during the day so he could spend the evening reminiscing with Bas.

Little did he knew though while strolling around the school (getting lost), the said school was going to remind him about his old one. And so, with his big sized hero complex and a student in distress, he swooped straight to her help.

"Hey!" He yelled, annoyed that for such a famous school, there would always be jerks who like to bully.

Three jocks whom were sneering at the poor girl snapped their head to him, examining his threat level before the ugly smirk came back at their faces. The middle one cracked his fingers, trying to look intimidating, which worked too well, but did not deter him, "huh, don't try to be a hero freshman, or I will smash that baby face of yours!"

"I am not afraid, stupid!" He knew this was a bad move from him, based on the size and number differences between them. However, Barry never had the sense of preservation, plus he had counted his win if they left the girl alone. Which in this case, by the looks that the girl had long gone when she got her chance, he had already win.

Not that made the beating less painful, but the knowledge of helping others always swelled his pride.

Fortunately, the girl had brain. She was friend with one of the glee club member, and by proxy of gossip, knew pretty much all of the club knick and knack. Much to her eternal wonder, why had their enemy from other glee club helped her? With a very foolhardy way nonetheless. She ran for help, and together the glee club members ran to the deserted back alley of the school.

The reactions for the news varied. Kurt face-palmed, Blaine ran and Santana sighed. She met the jerk's twin just two days before the Regional. She had been ready to punch the chipmunk baby face, hard. Then, the unbelievable bastard said he was his _twin_ , really, was there no other better explanation? That man was her rival of words after all. But, it turned out he was saying truth, and the four of them went to fix said double for his icky fashion. Who knew that twin of his could have so terrible sense of fashion. He was cute though, and as harmless as a hamster.

The pseudo fashion hunting had to come to an end, but they promised to take him to tour the place. She and Kurt even fought on who get to take him as a plus one to the party. Despite his face, they wanted to introduce him to the crew. Thus, here they were, stuck in this predicament.

* * *

When Kurt heard that Sebastian Smythe was at their school backyard getting beaten up, he and Blaine face-palmed, hard. Seriously, one Barry Smythe seemed cannot getting out of trouble at all. He poked his nose everywhere!

He ordered the muscle of the group to act, much to their distress, even sending them his special glare. Blaine had gone first, running even from the first explanation she gave. Which Kurt digress, Blaine could protect himself well enough, and Barry couldn't. Seriously, why Sebastian left his twin without supervision was a wonder to him.

So, when they arrived at the scene as soon as they could and saw just that, Kurt blew up. One rule that his friends learned soon after befriended with him, when he got mad, his words got sharp. And let it be said the three of them saw the cavalry and ran. Finn, Puck and Sam looked at him worriedly, and truthfully, he could understand their concern: Sebastian was not the nicest guy around, and that was and understatement.

Blaine kneeled down worriedly, "Barry?"

He heard a small whimper before Barry spit out some blood, weakly saying "I'm fine!"

Kurt had never wanted to hit somebody that hard until then. "You foolish ingrate! Does self-preservation mean anything to you? Do you want to land in another hospital so soon?"

Blaine nodded with him, "Sebastian will totally rage if he knows this."

Barry face paled, "you can't tell him!"

"We don't have to, he will notice the bruises on your face, idiot."

He pouted, which would be cute if not for the red-bluish marks that started to form on his face. "That puppy dog look cannot help anything," he and Blaine said simultaneously.

Finally defeated, Barry stood up as he held his gut, Kurt frowned, worried, and Barry cheerily looked to their friends who did not know what to do, looking at him for his introduction. Sebastian was too weird to be himself, and many theories run through their head, doppelgänger? split personality? some kind of mutation? Evil twin (maybe the opposite)?

At the wondering looks of his glee mates, Kurt introduced them, "Barry, this is my glee friends. Glee friends, Barry, Sebastian's totally angelic twin."

Barry smiled warmly at them, "hello!"

"Wait, you are friends with _his_ twin?" Rachel exclaimed. While Mercedes gave him a look from the top to the bottom, "are you sure they are twins?"

Barry smiled sheepishly. "Now, for the tour, how about infirmary first?"

* * *

As the doctor looked over their guest, the ND made a circle to discuss their newest source of gossip. Sam broke their curious silence first. "How come the cliche of that evil guy have a twin can exist in real life?"

Rachel straight opened her mouth, "we should have a plan for this. What if he is an alien who borrow his face or something?"

Santana face palmed, "come on, Hobbit, be real."

"We are being real. You guys are saying that Sebastian Smythe has a good twin we have never heard of before, like it is in some kind of cheesy superhero movie or over the top anime. You know, maybe Rachel's alien theory is not so far-fetched after all," Artie commented.

"Hey, what's wrong with that plot? I like them, especially in the comics," Puck complained.

"Who knows," Sam agreed, "I like them too." They are accompanied with Finn's nod.

Mercedes sighed, "because it's from the comics, it can't be real in real life. Life is not that ridiculous."

Tina shrugged, "well, we can't rule out that the comics might get those theories from real life."

"Guys, shut up," Brittany commanded, "we can just get to know the guy. If he is not what they are saying he is, we can just punch him in the face again."

"Great, Brittany gave a great idea!" someone sarcastically added.

"I don't think that is a _great_ idea," Kurt complained, "it's too extreme, can we just not punch anybody on the face?"

Of course, they ignored him.

* * *

"So, are you guys done talking about me?" Barry asked, his tone light. He was standing in front of their choir room, like he was going to perform a song. "I should probably introduce myself again. Hello, I'm Barry, Sebastian's twin. I am studying on Missouri Academy. Nice to meet you guys!"

"Sure, can you sing? Are you my competition?" Rachel asked straight, that girl really need to sort her priorities.

"I can't sing!" he replied, "Though I saw the regionals, you guys are amazing!"

Kurt was sure that was a lie, Barry sang quite good at the Niff's party. Of course, the guy only sing a part of the song, but he could harmonize easily with others.

Blaine light up, "come on, let's sing a song!"

"Hey, I'm not much of singer!"

"Sebastian is a great one, you can't be that different from him."

" _There's a hero… If you look inside your_ _heart_ … " Blaine started singing. Barry smiled instantly at the song choice, 'Hero' by Mariah Carey. It was their aunt's favorite song. Before long, the glee club started singing along, asking him to do the same. In the end, he joined in during the chorus. " _And then a_ _hero comes along…_ "

Funny, because usually, Barry was not one for singing, as it was Bas' specialty. He might sang along sometimes, but he always let his brother had his time. He would enjoy watching Bas performing together with Iris and Joe. He never knew it was fun to dance around and sing together.

"See, you're a good singer!" Santana praised at the end of the song.

He laughed, "not compared to you guys!"

They sang another song, but this time, he sat back together with their teacher, Mr. Schue, with a huge grin plastered on his face, enjoying the performance. "Come on, Barry, join us!" Rachel invited and Barry threw away his hesitation to join them. Well, of he stepped on a few toes, who cared?

* * *

 **Hero by Mariah Carey is appropriate, I think. Glee as a whole series helped many to come in terms with their sexuality and bullying case. While in the Flash, Barry is in fact a hero. I won't lie the reason I tried to continue this fanfiction again is because I just watched the Flash 3x17 "Duet" though.**

 **I don't know when I will update the next one. Sorry. Hope you enjoy this one though. Please leave a review!**


	7. The Last Day of The Week

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Warning(s): -**

 **Who knows why I suddenly got a lot of inspiration to write this. Hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 7: The last day of the week.**

* * *

Sebastian was worrying. He had been thinking about his twin that suddenly just went by himself to his enemy den. The Warblers had cried, some of the seniors lost the chance to go to Nationals. As the team captain, Sebastian had to rise the team's moral and prepare his resignation. He was pretty sure this was the reason Barry made himself scarce.

His phone beeped, signalling him a new message arrived.

 _To: Bas_

 _From: Bar_

 _Bas, try to talk to them. DON'T mention anything about leaving the club right now. Just stay with them and try to talk about your feelings too! I am safe, the NDs are very interesting people. I'll probably return late, so take care! :)_

 _Barry_

Sebastian sighed as a smile was forming on his face. What would he do without him?

He entered the music room silently.

As usual, his friends were dancing and singing. From outside perspective, it might seems that they were having fun, however, for someone who had been in that group before, there was a touch of sorrow in the air.

"Hey guys," he declared himself from the corner after they finished the song. "How about another number?"

"Bastian!" they swarmed him, all cheered up in split seconds. He coughed once, silencing the room, and sang. " _Always… You will be part of me..._ "

" _And I will forever feel your strength_ ," Thad continued and joined one by one by the others. Sebastian grinned, holding the tears that threatening to flow. David carried it on. " _When I need it most…_ "

The verses got switched around, nobody was taking as a lone soloist for this one, as it was a special song and was supposed to be sung by all of them.

" _I'll see you again, you never really left,_ " Nick and Jeff sang together, facing the soon graduating members. The three of them started crying, of course, it was manly tears. " _I know, I'll see you again_."

"Warblers," he called. "We lost the Regionals. For the seniors, that was our last official performance."

All of them had tears on their eyes again as he poured salt on the wound. "However, that does not mean it will be our last performance together. Let's make the most of our time! We will not spend the year crying and regretting the things we have done. It all means we have more time to spend on being together, being us, being the Warblers."

They flashed him a big smile. Whatever he would be in the future, he would never forget that day. Somehow, it felt lighter than before.

* * *

The next day, he was greeted by an overly enthusiastic and jumpy Barry. They went to the mess hall for breakfast, but his brother was so excited that he bouncing down to the hall, like an overgrown child. He sighed loudly, exasperated. He really hoped that the chemistry lab did not explode or something caused by his double.

"Oh! I have a surprise for you, come on!" Barry exclaimed and dragged him away. When they met the Warblers, they greeted them and just let them go. "Good luck, Seb, you will need it," David said solemnly.

That left him even more confused than before. But when Barry dragged him to Lima Memorial Hospital, he knew what the surprise was. Barry looked at him, worried. "Are you ready? We can go back later if you aren't."

"Nah, the sooner the better. Is not like I can run from this forever," he answered. He was so not ready for this, but he had to. If he had the choice, he would escape to the farthest point on Earth forever. However, he really has to admit it to the one he wronged the most. That he was wrong, and to say sorry that he cornered the other boy to where he wished to never wake up again.

Barry smiled encouragingly before tugging him away again. "Come on."

"Dave! Look who comes to visit!" Barry greeted the boy. David Karofsky watched them, smiling slightly, before greeted them back. "Barry, Sebastian."

"David," he replied, still feeling jittery. "I… I am very sorry about my words. I don't mean them, I should have known better about staying in the closet and coming out."

"It was not your fault, really. It was what my mother says that drove me here."

"Still, my words must not be helping."

"Yeah, it doesn't," David said softly. Sebastian closed his eyes, the feeling of guilt doubled. "But I forgive you." And his eyes snapped open again, "What?"

"I forgive you, like you said, you don't mean it. And Barry has been helping me with the guilt. So, I think we are even," he explained, lips tugging upwards a bit, "it's nice to have a brother like that."

"I am blessed," Sebastian replied. "Barry is one of a kind. I don't know what to do if I lost him."

Barry reached out to his hand, a kind smile graced his face. "Nah, I am the one who is lucky. Bas is the older brother I can ever wish for. He always there for me and he has never abandoned me for all my faults."

David grinned, "Well, I don't have such a great sibling, but I won't give up anything for my dad."

The three of them laughed. Sebastian wondered, his life really was looking up.

* * *

"Come on Bas! I don't want to meet them alone in the shopping district," Barry whined.

The older by 5 minutes grumbled, "you always act like a kid when you are doing something you don't want to do."

Barry huffed indignantly at his words, but did not reply. He greeted his friends cheerfully when he saw them, waving energetically. "Hey Kurt, Blaine, Santana!"

"Barry!" Kurt called back, showing his happy face at Barry and quickly changed it to sour at him, "and of course, the chipmunk."

He sneered back, "if it isn't the Old Betty White."

Barry elbowed him, "be nice!"

He grumbled, "fine."

Santana hummed, "who knows that the great overlord can be tamed."

"Oh? I think the term tame can never stick with me. Wild though, it is quite a vulgar word, isn't it?"

As the two of them keep glaring at each other, Barry pulled Kurt and Blaine to the bowling area. He looked at him teasingly, motioning the distance between them. "Run, Bas, run!"

"Don't expect us to forgive you just like that because you have a nice twin," Santana growled as there was some distance between them. "I am fine with your double but hell will freeze first before I play nice with you."

Sebastian scoffed, "I think it would freeze when you're nice to _anyone_. And it is not like we are suddenly all goody goody with each other just because."

"Hmm," was her response, "maybe you are not that bad, after all. A good villain every once in awhile is not unwelcome."

"The hell, woman?" he snarled back.

"We'll see, Fievel, we'll see."

Right, he was not an uncontrollable villain with no direction anymore.

* * *

"So? How is your conversation?"

He pondered for a moment, thinking back to Santana's contusing words. "Interesting," he finally decided. "And you?"

"Well… Blaine is okay with the incident. He can accept it as an accident. Though Kurt is still angry with you, Bas," Barry replied, trying to eat his ice from the iced tea. He chuckled, joking in light tone, "I can totally relate though!"

He grumbled unhappily, "are you saying I have upset you before?"

Barry gave him a look and he relented. Years before, when he questioned his sexuality, Bas once went back to Central City for a holiday. At the time he had been denying that he was gay for a while, so to prove it, he flirted with Iris, Barry's crush. If he could date his straight brother's love interest, he must be straight too. He even asked her out! To his disgust, she agreed too!

That incident was a disaster. Bro code 101: you do not date your bro's girl. Period. (Not that people uphold it).

He realized that soon enough when he was feeling nauseous when getting back to his shared room. Barry was not crying, but it was a close thing. How his twin could smile such a tortured smile and he let that happen. He confessed his confusion, his guilt and pain, all the burden he shouldered since his suspicion then.

Barry accepted his explanation calmly and held him on his arms for the night. He even accompanied him to come clean with Joe and Iris. "I'll always be by your side whatever happen," he said then.

Barry wore the same expression as he was then, serious and somber yet understanding and kind, reminding him of their mom's. "Come on, let's join the group again?"

"Of course."

In some way, he never felt this light since a long time.

* * *

Thad frowned. They had to make this work. Throughout the week, they had asked Sebastian to rethink his decision. They asked a lot of people for advises and almost did all of them that they thought good. They had sung to him, caught him off guard and bombarded him with questions, asked him nicely, even got the twin to help them. But noooo! His resolve was just too strong to waver. Stupid, stubborn, senseless Smythe! S4! Ha! Wasn't that funny.

He loved singing and dancing. Even a stranger could see that. His guilt had made him overlook it and straight to how to resolve the situation. Even though it was not the best according to the people around him.

"Hey Niff," he called Nick and Jeff. "What about we asked the New Directioners to help us? They will help us in reeling him back, right? I mean, maybe we can get a new captain or something, but he cannot just give up singing, you know?"

The group stayed in silence, mulling the idea. David nodded after a while, "why not? We have nothing left to lose anyway. If the victims of his bullying say so, he might change his mind."

"Okay, Operation Bring Sebastian Back to the Warblers 5.0, commence!"

"5.0?"

Thad grinned, "well, the singing is 1.0, make him drunk to say yes is 2.0, flood him with questions while he was still drunk is 2.1, ask him to rethink a la David is 3.0, get Barry to use his puppy eyes is 4.0. So, this one is 5.0!"

"This is officially the stupidest name I have ever heard."

"Don't be such a spoilsport!"

"Wait, what? He is giving up singing? Damn that squirrel face, I will punch one on that bastard until he sees sense! No way I'm letting him do that before we know who are better between the two of us," Santana grumbled.

Kurt grimaced, "squirrel face?" he whispered to Blaine who shrugged.

Rachel looked upset, "well, the plus side is we are down one competitor, but I would never wish for one to stop doing what he has been so passionate about!"

"So… what's the plan?" Sam asked. He did not like the guy but his twin was nice enough.

"Punch him?"

"Why is the solution is always punching?" Kurt murmured.

"Sing?"

"Uh… Rachel, let's not."

"Maybe that's not a bad thing," Santana countered, who in the rare moment agreeing with Rachel. Finn did not know whether he should be happy or scared. "If I can get him sing like the Smooth Criminal again and win maybe we don't need to change his mind at all."

"Santana!" Artie yelled, feeling outraged.

"Fine! So, what's the plan?"

Finn groaned. _What were they even doing?_

* * *

Meanwhile, facing with the identical twin, Sebastian was frowning as he saw Barry's bluish bruises. "Bear?"

Barry paled, Sebastian could see it, worry settled on his stomach. "Why is your face-"

"I fell?"

Sebastian growled, "you know you're a bad liar, don't even try."

"I-"

"Sebby!" Thad called out, "the winner has graced us their presence!"

Both of them frowned. "The Nudists are coming?" Sebastian complained.

Barry groaned, "Bas."

"You are not off the hook yourself, Bartholomew," he replied, at Barry's guilty face. "Why are they here?"

"Well… They want to talk to you?" One of the newest member replied timidly and immediately shushed by the others.

Sebastian raised one of his eyebrows, unimpressed. "Right, they are at the music room, right?"

At the nods, he marched to the Warblers' nest, followed by the hatchlings on his heel. "Let's get this over with."

He was greeted by Santana prowling gracefully like a lioness, foot tapping followed the beat. 'Another Michael?' he wondered.

" _They told him don't you ever come around here_

 _Don't want to see your face, you better disappear_

 _The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear_

 _So beat it, just beat it_ ," she sang challengingly.

Sebastian rarely went down with if confronted, grinning wildly. " _You better run, you better do what you can_

 _Don't want to see no blood, don't be a macho man_

 _You want to be tough, better do what you can_

 _So beat it, but you want to be bad_ ," he continues where she left off, startled circling each other again like some sort of staring contest. Entering the next verse, they walked to the front, still singing and dancing together with the beat. Sometimes, Sebastian really loved this because of the call of adrenaline. Whenever he dances, the blood rushed to his head and he loved it. WIth the feeling of guilt eased, he could sing like the old him again.

" _Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it_

 _No one wants to be defeated_

 _Showin' how funky and strong is your fight_

 _It doesn't matter who's wrong or right_ ," Santana belted out before repeating the chorus again as he answered the challenge. Sometimes, he felt like she was one or two steps in front of him and other times behind him. When they finished, the people there clapped loudly. Fascinated by their performance.

He breathed hard, but so was she. However, the rush of adrenaline had not gone yet, but he knew the trap. And fell for it, his mind supplied. He cursed inwardly.

"Aw, come on Sebby, you sing like that and you wanna quit?" the devil taunted.

'It's not exactly your business, Sha-Queer-A."

"Well, there is noone who can match me like that, be proud of that, little bird," she sneered, "you spend so much time trying to be the best, training yourself and controlled you voice, you wanna give up just because a few bumps on the road?"

"Bumps? Giving up? Who says anything about that? You come here, challenge me to sing, then questioned my decision?" he raised his voice, ignoring the flinch Barry barely contained. "So what if I am quitting? It doesn't mean I am giving up singing. I will always sing, as a hobby or as a job someday. But this is my mistake. By forgiving doesn't mean forgetting. This, is my way to say I know I am wrong."

"If you want to punish yourself, shouldn't you hear what they want, Bas?" Barry countered. "If you decide by yourself your punishment, isn't that cheating?"

The room fell into silence again as Sebastian looked at Barry, bewildered.

"They are from the other side of your wrongdoings. So, let them choose the retribution for you, then you can't complain, right?"

They looked at each other for a long time. In the end, Sebastian tore his eyes off, "fine."

The room cheered confusedly while he sulked. And here he had thought Barry was on his side. Well, he always took side where he deemed the best for him, but still, he was the older one!

The twin smiled, "good. When do you want to be back? Do take your time though, brother."

"Take time?" The room fell quiet with confusion with him.

"Well, you have given them your resignation letter, right? You have to apply again," he reasoned with a grin and he answered with a smile. A compromise, no singing until he was ready. "And probably audition again."

Sebastian lost his smile. "No way, audition again?"

"What I would give to see that," Blaine and Kurt mumbled at the same time and glanced at each other, surprise on their eyes.

Santana laughed, "take that, you pain-in-the-ass Disney prince."

Sebastian flashed her his most charming smile, "of course, milady, I have aced it before, I could totally aced it again."

"Come on, let's sing another number!"

* * *

The airport was loud.

"So… It's almost a week already huh," Sebastian commented.

"Yeah, I need to go back to school. Your friends are cool though, like always," Barry laughed.

"That's why join your school glee club."

"The choir?" His twin pondered, "maybe I will."

Sebastian mock gasped, "my God, did I hear what I think you just said?"

Barry playfully hit him on his arm, "Bassy!"

The announcement rang, Barry hugged him again. "See you Bas! Visit me sometimes!"

"Alright! Be more careful! Don't get hit again," he teased, half-serious.

"Screw you!"

He saw the back of his twin, entering the door. Who knew, the next time they visit each other again, he would eat those words himself.

* * *

 **Hope you like it! The song is 'I'll see you again' by Westlife and 'Beat it' by Michael Jackson. Please leave a review!**


	8. Enter Hunter Clarington

**One can say this is the second arc of the series. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Enter Hunter Clarington

Jeremy Moore was a patient man. He was the headmaster of a very famous private school after all, with a strict no bullying policy too. After the gossip about his best friend's nephew was involved in that kind of situation, he was angry. Didn't Sebastian himself was familiar with the cruel world himself? He wanted to shook the kid to his sense. But he did, without his help.

So, the only thing he could help was just reprimanded the boy and sent him away. Most kid would be punished harsher, but as he was a friend's kid and no charges was pressed, he let it be. Sometimes, one's own conscience could be a good wake-up call itself.

Although, he agreed with the board of directors too. With this case, Sebastian could not be the captain of the Warbler group anymore.

So, he signed the agreement of scholarship of one Hunter Clarington.

"Sebastian? Come on in," he called the kid in. He looked at little worse to wear, but otherwise he was healthy.

"Uncle Jeremy?"

"You see, the board of directors have heard about the stunt you pulled last semester. And because you take all the responsibility yourself, they have agreed that being a captain of two teams might a little too heavy for you. So, you keep being on the Lacrosse team's captain, but we will assign a new captain for the Warblers," he explained slowly, watching the kid's expression from tense to a more relaxed one. He made a good decision then.

"Okay, I understand," Sebastian replied. "Do you need me to recommend someone or?"

"Oh, no. We recruited another student from a military school. I have seen his performance, he is really good. Clarington, come in," he said to the intercom. The kid walked in stiffly, like a soldier. "Sir," he bowed respectfully.

"Sebastian, this is Hunter Clarington. Clarington, Sebastian Smythe, the old captain of the glee club," he introduced.

"Nice to see you," Sebastian smiled as Clarington just nodded.

"So, take him a tour around the place and introduce him to your clubmates. Good afternoon, Sebastian, Clarington."

* * *

"So guys, this is our new captain, Hunter Clarington. The board of directors issued one because the incident last semester," Sebastian explained. "Hunter, do you want to speak a few words?"

"Of course," he said pleasantly. "I am here to make us win the Nationals, no more, no less. I expect the best from all of you, if you can't do it, quit, it's simple."

Sebastian paled as Hunter continuing his speech, "of course, if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask your former captain. I am not here to babysit. However, I need all of you to sign this," he gave him a bunch of paper. "It is saying that whomever quit, cannot say anything about my teachings to others, especially the enemy. Sign them and give them back to me, don't sign it, get out of here."

All the Warblers quickly spread out, fear reflected on their eyes.

"Sebastian, I need to know more about this… incident you speak of. What is it?"

"Uh, it's… um, how to say this, I have a crush on our ex-soloist and tried to separate him from his new boyfriend. In the process, I sent him to the hospital, the end," he explained, he started to get annoyed by the militaristic style the other boy used.

"Huh, alright, that works. Do you have videos on this soloist?"

"...yeah?"

"Give them to me," he commanded.

"Alright, I'll give it after the practice. Do you want me to compile the last few years competition videos too?"

Hunter nodded and gave him a paper to sign. Grumbling, he read through the paper, what kind of student specialist was this guy. He treated them like freaking soldiers. Even in the practice later on, he started to order them impossible dancing sequences. Well, not impossible, but you need practice a lot if you want to do that, or you would end up in the infirmary.

That night, as Sebastian started to relax in the safety of his own room, shared with Thad, a knock shocked him to be awake again.

"I know a way to make Blaine join the Warbler again."

"Uh, what?" Sebastian's half asleep brain could not follow the conversation. "Oh, that's nice? But why would he left McKinley for Dalton?"

"His passion in singing! Friends! His boyfriend left him for New York and the boyfriend was his reason to go to McKinley. Why won't he left McKinley for Dalton?"

His rational side was blaring, Blaine did not left Kurt for him or his friends before, what's the difference now? But the other side said hell yeah, if he could win over Blaine, that meant he still had a chance in winning his heart too!

"How?"

A small smirk made way at Hunter's face sent another alarm at his head but he pressed it down. "You will have to make a deal with me first. You will do whatever I asked you to, then I'll tell you about it. So?"

"Let me think about it?"

"Come on, the chance is one by million. It's not easy to get this kind of opportunity again."

"... fine, deal." They shook hands.

* * *

"Thad? I think I made another terrible mistake."

"Wait, what?"

"Hunter Clarington just came by the door and I made a deal with the devil."

"Come on Seb, whatever it is, we Warblers will stand beside you."

His phone beeped, it flashes _Lady Hummel_.

"I need to take this," he said to Thad. His best friend nodded.

* * *

He got out from the room for privacy reasons. It was not everyday the porcelain face called him. Hell, never would be the number you were searching for. "Hummel?"

" _How dare you_!"

"Slow down, Hummel, breathe in. What are you talking about?"

" _How **dare** you, Sebastian? Just because I'm not there? You seduced him? I thought you're turning a new leaf! You bastard-_ "

"Him? You mean Blaine?"

What a coincidence. Was this what Hunter meant? Wait a minute, did Hunter do this?

" _He **cheated** on me_ ," Kurt cried. " _He said he was lonely and he cheated on me. Like I wasn't too! **He** was the one who told me to go to New York. Why… Why would he do that?_ " Kurt started to break down. His voice wavered, trembling. Even by phone, Sebastian could hear the tears.

"I did not do anything with him, if that's what you mean," he answered slowly. What should he do? He had never been in the position to calm someone down! Usually, the cheated one would just slap him and be done with it. But the hurt on Kurt's voice was raw, reminding him of their days after their mom's death and dad's imprisonment. "Listen, Kurt, if he do that and did not regret it, it means he does not love you like you love him. You don't need a guy like that."

This situation sucked. Why should he be the one helping their relationship? He was the guy who wanted a chance with Blaine, right? Though if Blaine was like that, maybe it was good that he did not stood a chance. Hey, what was wrong with his face? Was he not good enough for Blaine to cheat with? Oh, right, Hummel was on the phone, cheating-not-cheating fantasy later.

"But," he stressed, he knew that this was the one Kurt hoped to hear, and the one Sebastian had hoped with would happen. "If he felt guilty, it means he treasures you more than the one he cheated you with. If he comes clean to you, it means he wants to make it better."

" _Really_?"

"Yup, trust me, I have done a lot of those stuff," he joked.

" _He came clean, that's why I thought it was you_ ," he explained. Not that his accusation did not make sense, but hell it did hurt.

"I take offense on that, Hummel," he chided with ' _I am hurt_ ' tone. "Although, I think if you are not ready to forgive him, don't. Let him worry about his mistake, then, when you think you are more rational again," he ignored the yell 'Hey!' he got, "think of your relationship. Is it worth it? Can you spend the rest of your life without him? Are you willing to part with him? I think after that you will have your answer."

The line stayed quiet. " _...Thank you, Sebastian. Barry was right, you're a good brother_."

He scoffed, "of course I am. Though from my personal experience, don't forgive him too fast. Let him suffer," he muttered darkly.

Kurt laughed weakly. " _Noted, overlord, sir,_ " he mocked. Sebastian smiled and hang up.

Now, how Clarington knew about this stuff and what was his plan for the Warblers?

* * *

"Thad?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I really made a pact with the devil," he murmured.

Thad frowned, "what do you mean?"

Sebastian did not answer, "I am breaking the deal, will you help me? Breaking a deal with the devil might burn us, you know?"

"I thought I told you I'll always on your side," Thad grumbled.

* * *

 **Ah, the joy of fanfiction? I am the god of my universe :P**

 **Please leave a review!**


End file.
